


DWK requests

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: a collection of DWK requests i have published on my tumblr blog. my ask box is open for any new ideas!
Relationships: Maxi/reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Maxi x Reader - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> request: Yeah of course! How about something set during dwk 5 where the reader and maxi have feelings for each other but aren't actually together because talking?? About feelings?? No thanks! And when they're with the schattensuchers reader gets jealous of blossom?

She was beautiful. So beautiful. Her curly, blonde hair, her bright green eyes, shining in the candle light as if they were smaragds. Her way with words.

Oh God, she surely would take Maxi because she can. And there was nothing you could do about it.

The moment she stepped out of the dark and Maxi’s eyes were fixed on her, you knew it was over. You had seen this look. You knew what that sparkle in his eyes meant - he was in love. Maxi had only giving Vanessa this “glare” before, but never you. You had not mind Maxi crushing on Vanessa durching your problems with the Silberlichten because Vanessa was still happy with Leon - but this? This woman was a solid 10/10, and you were barely even a positive number compared to her. The dirt under your fingernails, your hair sticking to your head. Your trenchcoat was ripped apart from the months of searching. The journey to search for Leon had taken its toll on everyone. But you came with them, because you loved your friends. And especially Maxi.

After the failed soccer duel and having to stay a night with the vampires, apart from Vanessa and Klette, everyone was able to flee. Maxi already had a little bite mark on his neck, but it wasn’t deep enough to draw blood. There was still a chance to get him back. But the clock was ticking, close to midnight. Close to him becoming a vampire, becoming one of Darkside’s slaves. And your heart broke only thinking of Maxi with the same smaragd-ish eyes as Blossom had.

You were sitting on the edge of the roof, your legs dangling as you leaned against the rails. The voices of the other Kerle were audible in the back, muffled, but it seemed like two were having an argument. But you couldn’t tell whose voices they were. The voices became louder, more heated up.

“Just go to her and tell her! Or go to that vampire idiot! It is up to you!”

Oh.

You sighed, closed your eyes as you pressed your head against the rails. The cold metal cooled down your warm forehead, the sweat of the past few hours clinging on you. Everything was crashing down, tumbling on the edge, with no balancing point present. 

Footstep approached you, and someone sat down next to you. You hadn’t bothered to open your eyes again as you were expecting Raban or Nerv.

“Hey.”, it wasn’t Raban or Nerv. It was Maxi. The sound of your voice encouraged you to open your eyes again as you gave him a tired smile.

“How are you?”, you asked, your gaze travelling to the faint bite mark on his neck. The sign that he was head over heels for Blossom. And you were losing him, one by one, to a vampire. She could get everyone she desired, but she had to settle for him.

Maxi looked down to his hands, fidgeting as he tried to find the right words. He was struggling to voice his feelings - just the Maxi you knew and fell for. An awkward giant with his heart on the right spot. But now, his heart was in the wrong hands.

“I don’t know.”, Maxi muttered, his gaze still on his fingers. There were cuts and bruises on them, a bit of dried blood was by his left thumb. Maxi always bit his left thumb when he was anxious. It’s a surprise he hadn’t bitten down to the bone with all the troubles you had lately. 

“What’s on your mind, Maxi?”

“Leon. Blossom. Klette and Vanessa. You…”

“Me?”, you asked, kind of surprised by his answer. Why would you be in his mind? In the end, you were save with the guys, and while Jekyll and Hyde tried to bite you, the two tiny vampires hadn’t even be tall enough to reach your throat. You understood his answers, all of them, apart from yourself.

Maxi cleared his throat, finally looking up from his fingers. He looked right into your eyes, that sparkle… “You know, I am not sure if I am doing the right thing now. Getting closer to Blossom could lead to Leon being rescued. I don’t mind putting my hand into fire if it means my friends are safe.”

He was the most selfless person you have ever met, and each and every time he showed that side of himself, you were amazed. Maxi would turn into a vampire for 100 years just to make sure his friends were alright. How dumb and amazing.

“You have to decide what’s right and what’s wrong for yourself, Maxi. I cannot take this off your shoulders, as much as I want to.”

“Becoming one of them can help you rescuing Leon. I don’t know how we should do it, but we will find a way.”, Maxi said, a bit more confidence in his voice.

You nodded, still looking at Maxi, “I will miss you so much, Maxi. And don’t think I’ll ever forget you…if you do this.”

Maxi raised his eyebrows at this statement, not knowing what to say back to you. Instead, he cupped your cheeks and brought you closer, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“I swear, I won’t disappoint you. But now, I have to do what has to be done. For Leon.”

Maxi pulled away as your forehead was glowing with heat, your whole face was probably fire red. He gave you once last smile before heading back to the camp, and you could swear you had seen the same sparkle in his eyes, the same sparkle he had when he looked at Vanessa or Blossom.


	2. Maxi x Reader - PArt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you so much, I love it!! Could you maybe do a part two where Maxi and reader get together? Maybe she could be the one to kiss him after the match instead of Blossom or something? -Dwk anon

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The final countdown had started with the moment Blossom bit Maxi. The backbone of the Kerle had turned into one of the things they feared the most - a vampire. Nobody wanted to believe it, but they had to face the cold and hard reality. And you? You hated every moment. Knowing she was better than you ever would be. Her pinky had more beauty in it than you had in your whole body.

After Blossom had vanished, you crawled into your sleeping bag, trying to sleep but failing miserably. You shared the tent with Raban, who appeared to be asleep. Anxiety rose up your throat, cutting it tight as you gasp for…what were you gasping for? Someone to help? Someone to love? Or just for a way out of here?

Silent tears dripped down your cheeks, pooling in the thin fabric of your sleeping bag. The wetness soon spread over the whole head area, and you had to sit up to escape the reminder of your weakness. 

“Are you okay?”, came a voice from the other side of the tent - Raban’s.

“Do I look like I’m okay.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Thank you.”

Raban sat up too - his ginger hair was wild, showing that he had slept rather peacefully until your crying came along. “Is it because of Maxi?”, he asked, as if your answer wasn’t obvious. Your voice failed as you tried to speak up, leaving you with the weak opportunity to just nod your head.

Raban moved his hand through his hair, trying to get it under control while thinking of what to say. But it was hard. What would you say if you friend’s crush had turned into a vampire and certain death?

“I…I know it sucks, but I have the feeling that Maxi knows what he is doing.”, Raban said as you shared a moment - which only made you tear up more.

“But why? Couldn’t he just…try to bring Vanessa back and everything’s alright? Get her to Leon during the night, kiss, blabla, and he’d be save again?”, you asked when your voice found its strength again.

Raban just shrugged, “He is blinded by Blossom, I am sure. Hey, Terry ain’t bad either, but…but it is such a weird situation. We all don’t know what to do, to be honest. But we have to focus on getting Vanessa and Klette back. Nerv is turning crazy too.”

You sighed as you looked down to your hands, trying to find the right words. “I love Maxi.”

“We know. He knows. And you will see your chance when it’s there.”

“Thank you Raban.”

The big match had ended. The Kerle had won, but what was the price for it? Maxi saved them in the last second, but turned into stone when Darksite shot his Sonnenplasma Canon at him. You looked over to Blossom - it was her chance to turn him back alive, and turn herself back into a human too. But she shook her head, signing you that it was your turn. Your turn to save Maxi with your love.

Slowly, you made your way to the stone figure which once was Maxi. The Maxi you loved and adored, whose back you always had.

You knelt down in front of Maxi, not bothered by the morning sun shining down onto you. The warm sun made you feel alive, but the stone which once was Maxi stayed cold.

“I am sorry.”, were the first words you said to him since he turned into a vampire. The first words you said to him since his heart stopped beating. 

“Maxi…I never had the guts to tell you so many things.”, your hands found its way to his cheek, feeling the cold stone under your fingertips. You remembered his warm lips on your forehead such little time ago. Now they were cold - forever?

“When I first met you, you blew me away. Vanessa and I couldn’t wait to join you all. We were just…babies back then. Babies which had no idea who would live, who would die, and who would tell our stories. Who could have known we would end up like this?”

The other Kerle moved closer to you and Vanessa, a weak attempt to show their support for you two. But this was a fight you had to face alone. No one but you could save Maxi now. No one but Vanessa could save Leon.

“I love you, Maxi. I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you until the bitter end.”, you moved closer to Maxi until your lips met his stone lips, kissing him tenderly. Ever since you fell for Maxi, you had dreamt about this moment - too bad your daydream had turned into a living nightmare.

You moved a bit back, watching the little lipstick mark you left on the stone. You never wore lipstick, but for once you wanted to look good. And for a moment you swore you could see Maxi blink.

“I love you. I love you so much, and I hope it is not too late.”

The stone under your fingers became warmer, feeling less like stone but more like a dried mud on his body. Maxi felt much more alive.

You looked over your shoulder to the other Kerle, and Raban gave you a thumbs up. You were doing everything right.

Your attention was back to Maxi quickly, and his eyes had started to be human again. You could see the colour, the life behind them. His face muscles became active again, and a smile started to spread all over his face. His hair, turning back into its beautiful brown colour.

“I love you too.”, he coughed out, the last bit of stone coming off his face as his whole body started to turn human again.

You couldn’t believe your luck and pressed your lips against his again. And for a moment, the world stood still, and for a single moment, everything in the world of the Wilden Kerle seemed alright.


End file.
